


Seeing Red

by piratexchicx13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratexchicx13/pseuds/piratexchicx13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigyn is tired of her husband ignoring her. So she takes matters into her own hands and begins tormenting him with the one thing he has forbidden her to wear: his brother’s color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! I know it's been a loooooong time since I've posted anything and I'm really sorry XD anywho, I am currently working on the next chapter for New York, New York but in the meantime I really hope you enjoy this story that's been floating around in my head for a while. This first chapter is a little short but the chapters will get longer as the story progresses. As always, I love to hear from you! Happy reading! :)

            “Loki?” Sigyn called, getting out of their king size bed and walking to his study. Her husband sat hunched over his large desk, buried face-first in an ancient book as he furiously scribbled notes with a quill. “Are you planning on coming to bed at any point tonight?”

            “Not now, Sigyn.” Her husband sighed, his hand stilling as he turned a page.

            “You said you were coming to bed two hours ago,” Sigyn folded her arms with a sigh. “What’s got you so busy that you can’t spend any time with me lately?”

            “It’s nothing,” Loki lied smoothly, grabbing a blank piece of paper and continuing his notes. “Go back to bed darling.” His green eyes flickered up to meet her blue ones. “I won’t be much longer.”

            “Right,” Sigyn rolled her eyes. “I guess I’m sleeping alone. Again.” She stalked from his study, slamming their bedroom door behind her in frustration. Loki sighed, knowing he’d disappointed his wife for the millionth time. But he was determined to learn this spell, and hopefully he would be able to solve their problems. He knew how upset Sigyn was about their repeated failures at conceiving a child. They’d been trying for nearly three centuries with no luck and he knew Sigyn would, and probably already did, blame herself. That saddened him more than he could say, and he would do everything in his power to make his wife feel better. He just prayed her patience didn’t run out before he’d finished his research.

                                                                                                                            ~~~~

            Sigyn was distraught. She had no idea why Loki was acting so distant, why he’d barely even looked at her in the past weeks. Was he angry with her? Had she missed a sign or something important that could explain his behavior? They’d been fine a few months ago; what had changed? They’d been married for hundreds of years now, and this had never happened before! The only thing she could think of was their difficulty conceiving a child. Maybe Loki blamed her for that. Not that she would blame him, a part of her did too. Loki’s children were living testament that it wasn’t him. Crushing guilt overcame her with each passing cycle and she wondered how long she had before Loki gave up on her.

            She didn’t want to give up. She wanted to keep trying but Loki had put up a wall between them, buried in his work in the study at all hours of the night. If she wanted to get his attention again, she’d have to work for it. And she knew just how to do it.


	2. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn puts her plan in motion!

     Loki hadn’t come to bed as promised. When Sigyn got up in the morning, she’d found him slumped over his desk with his head propped up in his hand. His candle had burned out and there was a large streak of ink across his page of notes from when he’d fallen asleep. She’d left him there, bathing and dressing quickly, hoping to avoid him in her anger. She just didn’t understand what she’d done wrong. But it was time to put her plan into action. Beneath the dress she’d chosen for the day, she’d donned red undergarments, which she knew Loki would detest as the color was technically Thor’s and he had expressly forbidden Sigyn to wear it. The dress she’d chosen was a creamy white with miniature hand painted flowers that seemed as though they were falling down the length of the dress, beginning at the waistline in small clusters. The clusters grew in number mid-thigh; the pinks and blues and yellows dotting the fabric so closely together there was no white to be seen between them. It was one of Loki’s favorites, and hers too; the fabric contrasted beautifully with her eyes. The strapless cut of the dress allowed her to wear a necklace; one she had secretly borrowed from her mother-in-law. The necklace, along with the matching earrings, was simple yet elegant; a single strand of metal flowers studded alternatively with rubies and diamonds.

     By lunchtime Sigyn’s anger had waned, and she ventured to the palace kitchen to pack a basket of food for her and Loki before making her way to the royal gardens. She spread a blanket on the grass under the tree where they’d had their first date; deciding to unpack the food when Loki joined her. This was a centuries old tradition as these days were usually their longest, filled with audiences in the throne room as well as the usual court duties and council meetings. Loki usually arrived a short while after her, but sometimes he took longer if his meetings ran long. So Sigyn settled in for the short wait, hopeful that their lunch together would relieve some of the tension between them.

     But Loki never came. Sigyn sat and waited. And waited. And waited. Finally, she forced herself to admit defeat and bit back her bitter tears as she gathered up the basket and blanket. Trudging the whole way to her and Loki’s chambers, she felt her heart sinking lower with each leaden step. She just had to make it to their chambers; only then would she let herself cry. Her face burned with embarrassment, despite the lack of people nearby to witness Loki’s absence. Their picnics were common knowledge within the palace grounds; everyone respected the couple enough to not venture in the garden when they were there. But as soon as she left the garden people would see her. Alone. The last thing she needed were the servants gossiping about her marriage. Trudging the whole way to her and Loki’s chambers, she felt her heart sinking lower with each leaden step. As she entered the chambers with a small smile to the guards, she thought she was alone at first until she saw a faint flicker of light coming from Loki’s study. She grunted in annoyance, and with renewed anger she walked into the study, once again finding her husband hunched over some ancient spell book that had somehow enchanted him more than he claimed she did. Without a word she set the basket on his desk forcefully, startling him from his work. He looked up at her with wide eyes, as if he was only now realizing his folly.

     “Where were you?” she demanded. Her pride was smarting; he’d never missed a lunch date before. “You’ve never missed our picnic in nearly two thousand years!”

     “I’m sorry Sigyn. The council ran very long today.”

     “And you couldn’t have bothered to send a messenger? I waited for you for two hours, Loki! You expect me to believe the council meeting ran that long?” she asked acidly.

     “Of course not dearest; it didn’t. But it ran long enough that I was unable to have lunch at all. I had to go straight to the throne room to meet with the people.” Sigyn studied him closely, not believing him for a second.

     “You were here, weren’t you?” she asked softly. Loki sighed, his shoulders slumping tiredly.

     “I truly didn’t have lunch.” He answered just as quietly.

     “And that makes it better?” Sigyn hissed. “Here,” she gestured at the basket on his desk. “Have lunch with your books, since that’s all you seem interested in anymore.” Turning on her heel, she made for the door but was stopped short when Loki grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him.

     “I am sorry, darling. I wanted to be there.” Loki said gently against her shoulder, pressing a kiss to the skin there. Sigyn could sense his longing, and her own. She felt tears prick her eyes and wanted to give in, but she stood her ground.

     “Then you should have been there.” She said tearfully, pulling away from him. Her heart broke just a little bit more when Loki let her.

                                                                                                         ~~~~

     She didn’t see him again until dinner, when she sat next to him as usual. Normally she conversed with Frigga, but she didn’t have the heart to talk to anyone. Loki used to try and make her laugh by causing mischief, turning wine into snakes or making one person’s food fly onto another person’s shirt, but Sigyn’s heart sank even more when his magic failed yet again to make an appearance. Frigga must have noticed Loki’s sullen expression or Sigyn’s morose picking at the food on her plate, which happened to be two of her favorite dishes.

     “Is everything all right Loki?” she heard Frigga ask, a thousand questions behind her words.

     “Of course Mother, everything is fine.” Loki replied smoothly, and Sigyn glared at the back of his head angrily. Everything was not fine! Damn Liesmith couldn’t bring himself to admit his marriage was failing! Sigyn’s throat tightened in fear; was their marriage truly failing? What would she ever do if it did? He was her best friend, her rock. Her soul mate. If they couldn’t last, what hope was there for anyone else? Sigyn shot to her feet in a panic and raced from the room before Loki could call after her, if he even bothered to. Half blinded with tears, she groped her way through the halls before finding a balcony overlooking a stone terrace. Only when she’d grasped the stone railing like a lifeline did she allow her tears to fall.

     “Sigyn.” Loki said softly behind her. She should have known he’d find her, but she honestly hadn’t expected him to follow her right away.

     “’Everything is fine’? How can you say that?!” she asked sharply. “You’ve barely spoken to me in months; I can’t even remember the last time you slept in our bed. When was the last time we had a real conversation?”

     “Months ago,” Loki admitted shamefully, dropping his gaze to the ground for a brief moment. “Sigyn I love you more than anything; you know that.”

     “Well that’s not how you make me feel,” Sigyn said tearfully. “I honestly don’t know what to do Loki; nothing I do is worth your time anymore,” she cried, and Loki couldn’t meet her eyes. “Just tell me, please. Is this the end for us?” Her knees wobbled at the implication and Loki pulled her to him, clutching her like a pirate would hold a precious jewel.

     “Sigyn please, please don’t think like that,” His voice had a wild, desperate tone to it. “I cannot survive without you.” His voice cracked on the admission.

     “You’ve been getting along fine without me,” Sigyn snapped. “Just leave me alone.” With a bewildered and heartbroken look, Loki released her before disappearing into the shadows. Sigyn was both thankful and devastated that he had done as she asked. She felt as if the world was falling apart around her, and she needed him. She needed him so much, and it truly broke Sigyn’s heart that she couldn’t go to him for help. Who are you supposed to go to when your dearest friend is the one breaking your heart? Sigyn slumped with defeat, hugging her knees as she cried, wishing fervently that Loki was still there to hold her.

                                                                                                  ~~~~

     Loki stood, leaned against the wall just inside from the balcony, listening to his wife’s stifled sobs. This was all his fault. He was trying so desperately to make her happy, and instead he was only hurting her. She thought he didn’t want her anymore, when that the exact opposite from the truth. He would always love her, his darling Sigyn. Yet here they were, with her believing their marriage was crumbling to dust while he clawed with all his might to solve their problems. With the weight of the realms gripping his heart, he sank to the floor and sat with eyes closed, his cheeks began to shine with tears of his own.

                                                                                                   ~~~~

     Hours later Sigyn returned to their chambers, her heart and shoulders feeling a bit lighter after the tears she’d shed. She entered the empty bedroom and sighed dejectedly, of course Loki wouldn’t be here. She resigned herself to another night of sleeping alone and began rummaging through her armoire for night clothes. Just as she tossed a nightgown on the bed, she heard Loki enter the room behind her. Stunned, she turned to look at him and he graced her with a sheepish smile. Words failed her as their eyes met, just as they always did, and Loki simply stood in the doorway with his eyes fixed on hers.

     “You look beautiful,” He said softly, his lips turning up at the corners. “I wanted to tell you earlier.”

     “Thank you.” Sigyn replied quietly, looking at the floor before he saw her eyes, still reddened from her earlier tears. Loki closed the gap between them and tipped her chin up to look at her.

     “Sigyn…” he sighed, drawing her into his arms and nuzzling her nose. He pressed a timid kiss to her lips, and Sigyn was so starved for affection she forgot everything else as she kissed him back. Yes! Finally she had his attention, finally she could be reassured that they were okay; something she desperately needed. She needed her Loki back. But Loki pulled away, brushing the hair from her face. “I love you darling; please don’t ever forget that. But I have to return to my work.” He said regretfully. Sigyn pushed him away angrily with a snarl.

     “I can’t fucking believe you Loki! All damn day you’ve been locked in there, except when you’ve had to endure my presence! I’m so terribly sorry to have inconvenienced you.”

     “Sigyn-”

     “You know what, just…fine. Do whatever you want; you always do anyway!” With that, she slammed their bedroom door in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again dearies! Hope you're liking the story so far! I know I left it with a bit of a cliffhanger, but I promise more chapters are coming! Let me know what you think :)


	3. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki makes up for missing the picnic but not all is well.

     Despite the previous evening’s setback, Sigyn persevered with her plan. Today she would be more ostentatious and hopefully compel Loki to act. She wanted to get a rise out of him, wanted him to get angry. Their sex life (prior to the past few months) was extremely satisfying, yet somehow the angry sex was even better. That was her goal: to spur him into claiming her. The dress she wore today was a one shoulder floor length beauty, a rich amethyst color that she accentuated with a red belt dappled with splashes of deep purple throughout the fabric. She’d commissioned the garment not even a week before and couldn’t be more pleased with it.

     Her hair, however, was an utterly different story. She was unable to tame the golden locks no matter what she did, and called for a hairdresser to help.

     “Good morning, Your Highness. What can I do for you today?” the aging woman asked.

     “I can’t seem to do anything with my hair.” Sigyn frowned.

     “Perhaps a braid, my lady?” the woman quickly braided her bangs just above her ears, joining the two pieces at the back of her head.

     “That looks lovely,” Sigyn praised. “Do you have any red ribbon?” she asked.

     “I do, my lady. Would you like me to braid it into your hair?”

     “Yes please.” The hairdresser set to work, quickly weaving the scarlet ribbon into her hair, brushing out the bottom half to a lustrous shine and embellishing it with slight curls. Sigyn thanked the hairdresser and hurried about her day, meeting with her mother-in-law for tea just before lunch. Since Loki would be preoccupied all day, she decided to grab a book from their library before enjoying the warm sunshine by the water. With her book already in mind, she made her way to her and Loki’s chambers. She was surprised to see Loki there, seemingly waiting for her with a blanket and basket by his feet.

     “Sigyn!” he leapt to his feet as the door closed behind her. “I wanted…to make up for yesterday,” he said. “Have lunch with me?” he asked hopefully.

     “I’d love to.” Sigyn found herself sighing, and Loki looked relieved as he offered her his hand. Gathering the basket and blanket in his other hand, he led her out onto the balcony and laid out the blanket before helping her sit. He sat beside her and unpacked the basket, which he’d filled with her favorite foods.

     “Can I ask you something?” Loki asked hesitantly as she popped a grape into her mouth.

     “Of course you can.” Sigyn replied. Loki nodded, still hesitant to ask his question. He was almost afraid to know the answer.

     “Why have you been wearing red the past two days?” he asked. “I noticed your undergarments last night.” Sigyn smiled, pleased he’d finally said something. She was beginning to worry he hadn’t noticed at all.

     “I just wanted your attention.” She shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant, as she swallowed the small lump in her throat.

     “You always have my attention Sigyn.” Loki said.

     “That’s odd…I could have sworn you’ve been ignoring me.”

     “Sigyn…I mean it. Even if it doesn’t seem like it, I am always thinking of you. Of us. I’m sorry I’ve been distant, but I have my reasons,” Sigyn snorted derisively. “Sigyn, look at me,” he brushed a wisp of hair behind her ear as she looked up at him. “There you are, darling.” he gave a wan smile.

     “Are you planning on telling me any of those reasons?” Sigyn asked, giving him no quarter.

     “I can’t.” Loki shook his head sadly.

     “This is ridiculous Loki; what are you hiding from me?!” Sigyn cried. “For the first time in hundreds of years I have no idea what the hell you’re doing in there! You used to talk to me for hours about what you were working on and now there’s just…nothing,” she sobbed. “I don’t understand, did I do something wrong? I-” a sob stuck in her throat. Loki pulled her into his lap, trying his best to soothe her as she cried into his chest.

     “No of course not! Don’t cry, my love, please,” Loki pleaded, wiping her tears away as she clutched him tighter. “You’ve done nothing wrong, ever. It’s my fault, I want so much to tell you but it’s a secret. I should have handled this better; I thought if I spent less time with you I’d be less tempted to tell you but instead I’ve just upset you.”

     “I thought maybe you were angry with me because we haven’t been able to-” Loki cut her off with a swift kiss. He grabbed her hands and entwined their fingers.

     “I would never, Sigyn. I don’t blame you and I never will. I’m so sorry I’ve put you through this darling. I swear as soon as I’ve finished I’ll tell you everything, just…don’t give up on me, please.” He begged, bringing her hands to his lips.

     “I don’t think I could even if I tried.” Sigyn said softly, giving him a small smile.

     “I’ll never fathom how I’ve managed to find a wife as loyal as you. All I ever do is hurt you.” Loki said bitterly. Sigyn kissed his forehead as she cupped the back of his neck, resting her forehead against his.

     “It’s alright my love. You make up for it with really good sex.” She teased him with a light laugh. Loki laughed with her, and Sigyn felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders as he kissed her.

     “Is that what you were after?” he asked leadingly. “All you had to do was say so.” Sigyn shrugged.

     “I knew the red would make you angry. You know how much fun that is.” She grinned.

     “I know, darling. Be patient with me; I’m so close to being finished and then I’ll take a leave from the court and we’ll go away, just the two of us,” Loki offered. Sigyn looked skeptical, and he sighed heavily. “Have faith in me Sigyn.”

     “I do, but that doesn’t make it hurt any less when you ignore me.”

     “I know,” Loki looked crushed. “But we’ll go wherever you want,” he promised. “Are you going to keep wearing the red?”

     “Am I allowed to?” Sigyn asked with a teasing grin.

     “No.” Loki said.

     “Then yes,” Sigyn stole a kiss, and Loki smiled. A true smile, the one that melted her heart every time. “I’ve missed that smile.”

     “I’ve missed you Sigyn,” Loki replied, leaning in to give her another kiss when the clock tower chimed. “Damn.”

     “It’s time for your council meeting isn’t it?” Sigyn asked. Loki sighed and nodded. He didn’t want to go.

     “I won’t be long. Just two hours, and I’ll come straight here so we can spend the evening together. Maybe have dinner in the garden if you like.” Loki said, giving her a quick kiss.

     “I love you.” Sigyn murmured against his lips.

     “I love you too Sigyn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short, but the rest are coming! Only a few more chapters to go until the end!


	4. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn is starting to get to Loki...things are heating up!

     After spending Tuesday evening and nearly all of Wednesday with Loki, Sigyn was feeling slightly more optimistic about their marriage. Despite their arguments and her having to scold Loki like a child for sneaking off to his study while she napped, she felt as if they were on more stable ground now. While confident they could resolve their problems, Sigyn still set about the next part of her plan. If she truly wanted to gain Loki’s attention by wearing the red, she’d have to rub it in his face. To hell with subtle, her husband needed a good shock. Her servant had certainly been surprised when she requested a red dress from the royal tailor.

     Nonetheless, Sigyn was pleased with her decision and eagerly tried on her new dress when the maid delivered it in secret. She was giddy with excitement just imagining the look of fury on her husband’s face when he saw her in this. She knew that if she could get his attention and keep it, they would be able to talk things out. But she needed to drive him to distraction first, and she excelled at that.

                                                                                                                 ~~~~

     She didn’t see Loki until dinner that evening, which coincidentally happened to be a rather large affair as the royal family was hosting foreign diplomats from Alfheim. Sigyn cackled to herself as she drew near the dining hall; she couldn’t have picked a better day to pull this off. She took her time mingling, but made a beeline for Frigga when she spied her talking to Thor.

     “Sigyn, I haven’t seen you in that color in ages!” Thor said. “I’d forgotten how well it agrees with you.”

     “Thank you.” Sigyn smiled brilliantly, knowing Thor’s appreciation would only upset Loki further.

     “May I ask the occasion?”

     “Oh just…trying to make my husband angry.” Sigyn shrugged nonchalantly. Frigga tsked and gave Sigyn a questioning look.

     “Sigyn dear, is everything alright?” she asked. “I’ve never known you to act this way toward anyone, least of all Loki.”

     “I’m quite cross with him at the moment.”

     “Perhaps speaking with him is a better alternative to invoking jealousy?”

     “If he was paying attention to me I wouldn’t need to,” Sigyn pointed out. “It’s not that I enjoy picking at his insecurities, but he doesn’t seem to understand how upset I am. He’s barely spoken to me in months, and when he does we quarrel.”

     “That is upsetting…” Frigga’s eyes drifted away across the room, and Sigyn spotted Loki’s armor from the corner of her eye. Probably wishing he could be back in his study, Sigyn scoffed to herself. She caught his eye and his emerald eyes flashed. Sigyn felt a rush of excitement as he gracefully made his way toward her; like a hunter stalking his prey. Sigyn liked being the prey in these games of theirs. There was something just so…primal in Loki that she positively adored. However, the game was no fun if he caught her instantly. Turning away from his steely glare, she disappeared into the crowd and spent a good hour in hiding from her incensed husband. He finally caught her when she gave in to her thirst and grabbed a glass of wine from a large serving table.

     “You’re playing a dangerous game Sigyn.” He hissed, spinning her around to look at him.

     “But isn’t it fun?” she teased him, only riling him further.

     “Not when foreigners think you’re my brother’s wife and not mine!” Loki hissed, turning her dress a deep green with a wave of his hand. “Give me one reason why I shouldn’t bend you over this table right now.”

     “It would ruin my dress,” Sigyn said casually, taking a sip of her wine. “It looks much better now.” She gave him a small smile. Loki snorted.

     “This isn’t funny anymore Sigyn. I’ve half a mind to chain you to our bed.”

     “Do you promise to do wicked things to me?” Sigyn asked flirtatiously.

     “Woman…” Loki exhaled forcefully. “I’m not going to play this game with you anymore.”

     “You like it and you know it. Turn my dress red again and I’ll let you bend me over the table. This party needs some decent entertainment.” Sigyn quipped with a snort. Loki grinned wolfishly, brushing the hair from her neck before pressing a kiss where it met her jaw.

     “No.” he nipped her earlobe and melted away into the crowd, leaving Sigyn frustrated and alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more chapters after this! They won't be as *ahem* innocent as the previous chapters. Let me know what you think! :3


End file.
